


Somnium

by In_Saecula_Saeculorum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Neither is Ben, Rey isn't having it, Snoke is possibly still a threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Saecula_Saeculorum/pseuds/In_Saecula_Saeculorum
Summary: Dreams have been significant to force wielders throughout the ages. Rey and Ben are having new dreams, that leave them scared for the future.





	Somnium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2000pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/gifts).



> Hello! Creating this fic was an amazing experience, and a bit of a challenge, as I had to fit writing this into a busy schedule. So, unfortunately, it's not quite as long as I was hoping for. But, I do really like this concept, so it is likely that I'll end up playing around with it a bit later on. 
> 
> I ended up taking some inspiration from the Dark Empire trilogy from the Legends universe, but there's nothing explicitly taken from that, at least for now. 
> 
> While this doesn't get to "blatantly obvious Reylo" until the end, the emotional aspect is still there.

Kylo had always dreamed frequently since the time he was a child. Since he had come into the service of Snoke and taken on his role as the master of the Knights of Ren most of his dreams had been nightmares. Every single one of them being a sort of personal hell. 

 

And even after killing Snoke, it seemed that he could not escape his former master.

 

His sleep was haunted by his “mentors” taunts. The most recent dream was still fresh in his mind. 

 

_ “Did you think that such a petty act of mutiny would bring you the strength that you’ve been searching for? Then you are even more foolish than I thought.”  _

 

_ Kylo scoffed. Being insulted in his sleep by a dead man was not how he would prefer to spend a lucid dream, but he couldn’t seem to get this vision to go away.  _

 

_ “I would hardly say that your opinions of me matter, given that I now sit upon your throne.” _

 

_ Snoke’s laughter grated on his ears _

 

_ “How short-sighted you must be! The force allows many things, some you could not even comprehend! You may have killed my weak body, but my essence still lives on!” _

  
  


_ Although those words sent chills down Kylo’s spine, he did not allow it to show on his face. _

 

_ “If you are so confident in your abilities, then why have you not bothered to show yourself?” _

 

_ Snoke’s laughter took on a twisted sort of joy.  _

 

_ “ Believe me, child I will soon. I am simply biding my time.” _

 

Kylo woke up in a cold sweat.

  
  


This had not been the first time that Kylo had dreamed of Snoke delivering an eerie warning of his eventual return. It had happened about three times already. 

 

He began to dig through the collections of dark side writings that had become his along with the title of supreme leader, hoping to alleviate his fears in some way. Those attempts had proven to be unhelpful so far. 

 

If anything, they had only served to heighten his anxiety. 

 

It seemed that almost every single dark side user, Sith or otherwise, seemed to be searching for a way to preserve their spirits after death. It didn’t seem too unlikely that Snoke could have shared that interest. 

 

What if he had somehow achieved his goal?

 

If he had, the entire galaxy would surely suffer for it. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Nightmares were just a fact of life for Rey. At this point, she had learned that it was best to not think about them. After all, there was little to be done about them, and at the end of the day, they had no power over her.

 

However, forgetting had become easier said than done as of late. 

 

In the past, her nightmares had all been the same. Visions of the day that her parents left her, often followed by her rotting away in the desert, waiting for someone who would never return. 

 

Now they had begun to take on a more twisted vibe.

 

_ She had never seen the place in which she stood before. But her heart ached all the same. _

 

_ Fires raged around her, engulfing everything that it touched. She could hear screams from every direction, the sound wanting to make her curl up and cover her ears so she wouldn’t have to listen to the suffering going on around her. _

  
  
  


_ Suddenly, audible laughter cut through the screams. Growing louder until it began to drown out all other sounds. A cold chill washed over her, she had hoped she would never hear that laugh again.   _

 

_ Snoke. _

 

_ “You are just as blind as I thought. Pathetic!” _

 

_ “You call me pathetic when you are the one hiding in the shadows?” _

 

_ More of that infuriating laughter filled her ears _

 

_ “ I will not be confined for long! Something that you, those weaklings you call your friends, and all those who dare oppose me, will soon know! “ _

 

_ The fires burning around her were suddenly extinguished, and instead, she was left in a vast, cold expanse. _

 

_ “ Your suffering has yet to begin!” _

 

She woke up shaking.

 

While Snoke was not a part of each vision, the widespread fire and death were. Dreams of her own past could be tolerated. But seeing others suffer while she could only stand by was unbearable. 

 

There was a part of her that was unnerved. She had heard the stories of Jedi who’s dreams would tell them the future. She had seen Snoke die, but his knowledge of the force had been vast. Far beyond her own understanding. What if he had managed to survive in some way?

 

The mere thought of such things was enough to prevent her from sleeping. Lying awake, and sick with fear.

 

She dared not think of what horrors were to come if that monster had somehow survived.

 

* * *

  
  


Suddenly, Kylo’s surroundings seemed to vanish. He felt his heart jump, knowing what this meant. He had thought that the bond had been severed after their last encounter.

 

“Ben?”

 

It seemed he had been wrong.

 

“Rey…” He whispered, afraid that this wasn’t real and that she would disappear. 

 

But she didn’t. This was real, she was really here.

 

“Something is wrong” It seemed like she was barely holding back tears

 

“I know. You’ve been having nightmares too, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes” she whispered, shaking. “I’ve had nightmares for most of my life. But after the fight in the throne room, they’ve been… changing.”

 

“Changing?”

 

“In the past, I just dreamed about my parents. Now I see death and destruction.”

 

He sensed that she wasn’t telling him everything.

 

“What do you mean by destruction?”

 

She took a deep breath before continuing

 

“I see fire, famine, and disease. I hear people around me screaming, but can never do a thing to help them. And… I hear Snoke.”

 

In that moment, silence spoke for them. The only thing that they could hear was one another’s heart beats. And that told them everything. 

 

“Ben, if he comes back, do you know what could happen?”

 

“ I can’t know anything with certainty, but simply seeming to have returned from death would easily scare most of the galaxy into submission. Anyone he perceives as standing in his way will suffer.”

 

“And we will be his first targets”

 

Ben nodded

 

“We can’t let him start hurting people again.”

 

Rey had stiffened, a sense of determination evident in her posture.

 

“ I won’t let him hurt me, or the people I care about again.”

 

She looked into Ben’s eyes as he began to walk towards her

 

“Neither will I.”

 

He held out his hand for her, just like he had done in the throne room.

 

And this time, she took it. 

 

Ben kneeled down in front of her

 

“No matter what happens, I will stand with you until the end.”

 

Rey was speechless and didn’t know how to respond. Words evading her, she chose to help him stand, and pulled him into her arms. 

 

She knew that even if things came to the worst, she would stand with him as well. 


End file.
